


Call me son one more time...

by InkAndFire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Dies, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: This is something I've had in my head for a while and just wanna post it  I might take it down later, but eh. This is based on the fact that I thought the line "Call me son one more time" was said in some sad as hell situation before I listened to Meet Me Inside, so....Alex death fic. I'm not sorry.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Call me son one more time...

Washington practically ran into the medical tent, looking around for Alexander. He had just received word that Alex had collapsed with fever. A deadly illness had been sweeping the camp, and Washington had hoped desperately that Alexander would not be the next victim. He spotted the young boy. A doctor stood next to the cot where he lay, coughing violently. Washington felt his heart break when Alex drew his hand from his mouth, only to see blood. He'd fallen victim to the illness. The general was slightly angry. Once the illness had reached final stages, as it clearly had in Alexander, there was no cure, no going back. If only Alex had spoken up about his symptoms earlier! The boy had a tendency to hide things like that. Washington had made sure to impress upon him how important this was, but Alexander still mentioned nothing, working himself to the point of collapsing. Making his way over to Alexander, he nodded at the doctor, who understood the dismissal. Alex looked up when he heard the footsteps. Upon seeing who it was, he looked away, his cheeks red with shame and fever. Washington was not here to scold him however. He gently took the boy's hand in his own, feeling the heat.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly. Alex shrugged. 

"I'm not dead yet," he muttered. Washington quieted him.

"Don't talk like that." 

"Alright, alright. But... I-I am sorry, sir. I should have said something earlier." Washington nodded.

"Yes, son. You should have, but you didn't, and we can't change that."

"I-" Alexander was cut off as he began coughing again. It seemed as though it was becoming harder for him to draw breath. A few doctors scurried over to him, accidentally pushing Washington out of the way. The general hovered just behind them, hoping to know the second anything else went wrong. After a minute or two, the coughing subsided, and the doctors quickly left to tend to the other victims. Washington hastily made his way to Alexander's side again, not caring about the chances he'd catch the illness as well. The boy was deathly pale now, trembling more violently than before. The general's eyes threatened to let tears fall, but he controlled himself. 

"It'll be alright, son..." he muttered, wishing the words were true, but both he and Alexander knew that it was empty comfort. There was no hope now. Alex shook his head before speaking. His voice was weak and fragile. Washington had to focus hard to hear him.

"I-I'm sorry, sir... I wish I could have done more to help you. To help everyone. I wish you all luck," he said, smiling weakly. He winced again, but he had no energy to raise his hand and clutch at his chest.

"Shh... Don't worry about that now," Washington whispered, his voice threatening to break. Alex let his eyes flutter shut, saving the little energy he had left.

Washington looked down at the boy on the cot. Tears now unashamedly flowing from his eyes.

"One more time, Alexander. Beg me not to call you son just one last time," His voice had finally broken on the word 'son'. Something he'd always viewed Alexander as, though the young man had always dismissed him. A weak smile formed on Alexander's face as his eyelids lifted again slowly, as though they weighed many pounds. His dry lips parted the slightest bit. 

"Dad..." he whispered. Hearing the submission in Alexander's voice as he spoke that single word was awful. Even more heart-wrenching than it had been every time he'd yelled at Washington; practically screamed not to call him son, fighting back tears every time. Alexander was always a fighter. Now he seemed to have just given up... Washington fought the urge to sob as he watched something behind Alexander's eyes simply fade. The young man's expression relaxed and his eyes fully darkened. Whatever he saw previously had faded into nothingness. He was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, maybe you're sad now... Sorry about that... Go read some fluff! And if you could drop a comment, I always greatly appreciate those, and I will absolutely respond, because I love my readers. Now, go drink water, eat something, and read some fluff! 
> 
> Stay safe guys. 🖤


End file.
